Fire Starter
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Le feu les prend, mais pas de la manière dont elles le pensaient... Demena / Delena / Semi


**PDV Demi**

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

**Joe :** Pas grand chose.

**Nick :** Le feu est fort et il a prit les ¾ de la villa.

**Joe :** Le seul moyen d'entrer c'est par la porte de devant. Mais les flammes commencent déjà à tout bouffer.

**Moi :** _(déterminée)_ J'entre.

**Nick :** Tu es folle ? Tu serais tuée en une minute.

**Moi :** _(sarcasme)_ Vive la confiance.

**Joe :** Il a raison, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Risquer la vie de toute l'équipe pour une seule femme ?

**Moi :** C'est la fille du maire.

**Joe :** Et alors ? Tu crois que ça la rend meilleure que nous ?

**Moi :** Non. Mais si on la sauve, il ne fermera peut-être pas l'unité. J'entre et c'est tout Joe. Je n'ai besoin de personne alors pas la peine de me suivre. Je m'en sortirais...

La raison pour laquelle j'entre n'est pas celle que j'ai donné. Je me fiche pas mal que ce soit la fille du maire. C'est surtout que je la connais depuis longtemps. Je ne pourrais pas me regarder en face si je la laissais mourir en sachant que je pouvais faire quelque chose. Donc, j'embarque un tuyau inutilisé et je m'avance vers la porte de la maison. J'enfonce le battant et, immédiatement, je suis attaquée par des flammes. J'empoigne la lance et j'essaye d'éteindre au maximum le feu pour pouvoir passer. Quand j'ai réussit à contrôler la bête, je lâche le tuyau trop encombrant pour être trimbaler et j'entre. J'ignore complètement ceux qui m'appelle ou me demande de ne pas y aller. J'ai décidé d'entrer, je le ferrais. Ils devraient le savoir avec le temps que je suis têtue comme une mule. De toute façon, c'est mon boulot de sauver des vies au risque de la mienne. Je ne vais pas reculer dès que l'occasion se présente. Ok, maintenant je réfléchis. Joe a dit à l'étage. C'est là qu'elle doit être si j'ai bien compris. J'ouvre donc toutes les portes qui ne dégagent pas trop de chaleur. Je trouve alors une chambre à peine envahit par l'incendie et elle est là, assise dans un coin de la pièce, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Je m'approche pour voir dans qu'elle état elle est.

**Moi :** Hey !

Elle relève la tête et je note qu'elle a posé un tissu sur son nez et sa bouche. Très intelligent, ça réduit le taux de fumée inhalé. Quand nos regards se croisent, je serait prête à oublier où je suis et pourquoi je suis venue. Il n'y a plus qu'elle et son regard chocolat. Elle ne semble pas avoir peur ou quoi que ce soit. Je sens qu'elle était juste dans l'attente.

**Selena :**_ (enlève la pièce de tissu)_ Et bien enfin ! J'ai faillit attendre.

**Moi :** Estime-toi heureuse que j'ai décidé de venir. Eux là dehors, ils ne se seraient pas bouger. Trop dangereux apparemment.

Je lui tends ma main pour l'aider à se relever et je remarque alors son regard interrogateur.

**Selena :** Si c'est trop dangereux, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

**Moi :** C'est mon boulot de sauver des vies, je ne vais pas reculer devant un peu de danger.

**Selena :** Mouais... _(montre mon casque)_ Unité 92, celle que mon père veut fermer. Vous êtes là dans l'espoir qu'il la laisse ouverte parce-que vous m'aurez sortie de là. En gros, vous êtes là pour garder votre travail.

**Moi :** Ça n'a absolument rien à voir ! Je ne suis pas là pour des stupides honneurs ou... !

Je me tais parce-que je la vois chanceler. Je me précipite pour la prendre dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne tombe.

**Moi :** Selena ! Ça va ?

**Selena :** Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

**Moi :** On était dans le même lycée.

**Selena :** Ah bon ?

Je la sens devenir faible dans mes bras. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout encore ici de toute façon ? Je devrais l'avoir sortie de ce feu depuis longtemps ! J'enlève mon manteau de protection et je le place sur les épaules de Selena. Ensuite, je la prends dans mes bras et je sors de la pièce...

_Ellipse..._

**Joe :**_ (à Selena)_ Ça va mieux ?

**Selena :** Ouais merci...

**Joe :**_ (à moi)_ Beau travail.

**Moi :** Merci.

J'attends qu'il soit parti avant de reposer mon regard sur Selena. Ce qu'elle a n'est pas trop grave, elle a juste besoin de respirer de l'oxygène pur pendant quelques minutes. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle me fixe.

**Selena :** Demi, c'est ça ?

**Moi :** Ouais.

**Selena :** Je me souviens maintenant.

Elle secoue la tête comme si elle essayait de chasser une mauvaise pensée ou qu'elle avait l'esprit encombrer de questions sans réponses.

**Selena :** Je ne comprends pas.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Selena :** Je te faisais vivre un enfer non ? _(je hausse les épaules)_ Alors pourquoi me sauver ?

**Moi :** C'est mon boulot, je te l'ai dit. Je sauve des vies, peu importe qui.

**Selena :**_ (murmure)_ Ça doit être ça.

**Moi :**_ (m'assois à côté d'elle)_ Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment un enfer. Ça aurait put être pire.

**Selena :** Je te traitais quand même de... _(s'arrête)_ Oh et puis, je n'ai même plus la force de le dire. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai dit des stupidités pareilles.

**Moi :** C'est du passé tout ça et puis ça a forgé qui je suis aujourd'hui.

**Selena :** Si je pouvais me faire pardonner...

**Moi :** Si tu insistes, il y a peut-être une solution.

**Selena :** Laquelle ?

**Moi :** Tu passes le samedi avec moi.

**Selena :** C'est tout ?

**Moi :** C'est un oui ?

**Selena :**_ (sourire)_ Oui. _(me tend son portable)_ Passes-moi ton numéro, je te texterai.

**Moi :** Ok.

_Ellipse... Le samedi..._

**PDV Selena**

Elle m'a donné rendez-vous dans le parc. Il n'est que 10 heures mais le temps est chaud. Je comprends donc qu'elle se soit installée à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Je m'approche doucement d'elle et, quand elle me voit, elle me sourit. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle est belle. Je veux dire, au lycée je ne faisais pas du tout attention et la dernière fois, quand elle m'a sauvé, je n'avais remarqué que ses yeux. Ils sont d'une douceur incroyable. Mais là, elle a lâché ses cheveux et je me rends compte pour la première fois qu'ils sont d'un tendre châtain caramel et d'une longueur incroyable.

**Demi :**_ (sourire)_ Salut.

**Moi :**_ (m'assois à côté d'elle)_ Hey !

C'est là que je remarque la guitare posée à côté d'elle. Je me souviens qu'elle jouait souvent que lycée pendant les pauses déjeuner. Je l'avais surprise une fois et je venais ensuite souvent pour l'entendre. Quand j'allais mal surtout.

**Moi :** Tu joues encore ?

**Demi :** Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je jouais déjà avant ?

**Moi :**_ (hésite)_ Hum... Tu vois... Je... je t'ai entendu une fois au lycée.

**Demi :**_ (sourire)_ Intéressant.

**Moi :** Tu jouerais pour moi ?

**Demi :** A une condition.

**Moi :** Laquelle ?

**Demi :** Dis-moi pourquoi tu as accepté ce rendez-vous.

**Moi :** Parce-que j'ai la possibilité de rattraper mes erreurs passées. J'ai été stupide et surtout prise dans le système de popularité. Je m'en veux d'avoir participer à leur harcèlement.

**Demi :** Harcèlement c'est un peu fort.

**Moi :** Ils avaient juste peur parce-qu'ils étaient ignorant. L'homosexualité s'était nouveau pour eux comme pour moi.

**Demi :** Je l'avais compris tu sais ?

**Moi :** Il paraît que la plupart des homophobes sont en fait gay.

**Demi :** Et ce cas s'applique à qui de ton ancien groupe ?

**Moi :** Au moins une personne.

**Demi :** Attends, tu veux dire que...

Elle me regarde quelques secondes, étonnée, avant de brusquement éclater de rire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais ce que je sais c'est que son rire me procure des sensations bizarres dans l'estomac.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Demi :** T'es lesbienne ?

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

**Demi :** Parce-que tu as rougit quand tu as dit « Au moins une personne. » C'est toi ?

**Moi :**_ (gênée)_ Ouais...

Et elle rit à nouveau alors que moi je ne comprends toujours rien.

**Demi :** Si au lycée on m'avait dit que Selena Gomez est lesbienne...

**Moi :** Quoi ? Tu aurais tenté ta chance ?

Elle arrête immédiatement de rire et me regarde intensément. Je me sens fondre devant son regard alors je ne dis rien et me retiens même respirer.

**Demi :** Évidemment.

**Moi :** Sérieux ?

**Demi :** Et bien oui. Tu es belle.

**Moi :** _(rougis)_ Hum... Merci.

Je baisse la tête, essayant de cacher ma gêne. En cet instant, je regrette amèrement de m'être attacher les cheveux. Ils auraient put me dissimuler un minimum. Doucement, Demi me force à la regarder. Je me perds dans ses yeux noisette tellement doux.

**Demi :** Tu es belle. Oui j'aurais tenté ma chance à l'époque mais je n'ai pas put. Donc je le fais maintenant.

Elle pose sa main sur ma joue tout en approchant son visage du mien. Je vois où elle veut en venir, je sais ce qu'elle veut. Comme j'en ai envie aussi, je m'approche à mon tour jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. Oh bordel, mais c'est qu'elle est douée ! J'aime ce contact, j'aime sentir ses lèvres bougées en parfaite synchronisation avec les miennes.

**Demi :** Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à embrasser au premier rendez-vous.

**Moi :** Normalement non, mais pour toi je veux bien faire une exception.

**Demi :** Tant mieux pour moi alors...

_Ellipse... 1 heure..._

J'étais assise contre le tronc de l'arbre et Demi avait posé sa tête sur mes jambes. Je jouais distraitement avec ses cheveux alors qu'elle me faisait la liste de tout ses défauts, comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose à mes envies. Mais, pour l'instant, j'avais réussit à contredire toutes ses affirmations.

**Demi :** Et je ne sais pas cuisiner.

**Moi :**_ (sourire)_ Moi je sais.

**Demi :** Ok. J'ai pire. Le pire du pire. Là, tu ne pourras rien trouver à redire.

**Moi :** Quoi donc ?

**Demi :** Je suis pompier.

**Moi :** Et alors ?

**Demi :**_ (se relève)_ « Et alors ? » ! Je risque ma vie chaque jour.

**Moi :** Je sais. Mais c'est ton métier, tu l'as choisi et je l'accepte.

**Demi :** Tu serais prête à sortir avec moi malgré ça ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Demi :** Tu m'attendrais chaque soir sans savoir si je suis encore ne vie ?

**Moi :** Sans hésitation.

**Demi :**_ (secoue la tête)_ C'est définitif alors. Tu es aussi dingue que tu ne me rends dingue.

**Moi :** Bon, et ? C'est maintenant que tu veux partir en courant ?

**Demi :** Non, c'est maintenant que je te demande de sortir avec moi.

**Moi :**_ (sourire)_ C'est maintenant que je te réponds « oui », Mlle pompier-qui-allume-un-feu-en-moi.

**Demi :** Pour une fois que je démarre le feu...

Sur ce, elle m'embrasse à nouveau. Un baiser chargé de promesses. Un baiser d'avenir.


End file.
